brittany_s_piercefandomcom-20200216-history
Naya Rivera
'Naya Marie Rivera '''was born on January 12, 1987, and is an American singer, song-writer, actress, and a model. She is best known for her role in the musical comedy series ''Glee, ''as Santana Lopez. Early Life Rivera was raised in Valencia, Santa Clarita, California and has lived in or around Los Angeles for most of her life. She is of half Puerto Rican, quarter African American, and quarter German descent. Her parents are George and Yolanda Rivera. At eight or nine months old, Naya began to be represented by the same talent agent as her mother, who had moved to Los Angeles to pursue modeling. She is the oldest of three in the family. She has a brother named Mychal Rivera and a sister named Nickayla Rivera. Career As a baby, Rivera appeared in commercials for Kmart, but her first significant acting job was at the age of four when she starred as Hillary Winstonin the Eddie Murphy produced sitcom ''The Royal Family in 1991. Between 1992 and 2002, she had small roles in The Fresh Prince of Bel-air, Family Matters, Live Shot, Baywatch, Smart Guy, The Jersey, House Blend, Even Stevens, and The Master of Disguise. ''She was hired for a single episode guest appearance on The Bernie Mac Show in 2002, but she was brought back to work on a further ten episodes throughout all five seasons. She was later featured in episodes of ''8 Simple Rules ''and ''CSI: Miami. ''In between auditions and roles, Rivera worked odd jobs as a telemarketer, a nanny, and a greeter at an Abercrombie & Fitch store. In 2006 and 2007, Rivera took part in a production of Mark E. Swinton's play U Don't Know Me: The Musical, both in Los Angeles and when the production was taken on national tour. Glee In 2009, Naya was cast as Cheerios cheerleading squad member Santana Lopez on Fox's musical comedy series ''Glee, ''about a high school glee club. Rivera's character comes off as a cold-hearted and vicious cheerleader, who often shows her softer side to fellow cheerleader Brittany S. Pierce (played by Heather Morris). Rivera auditioned for the opportunity "to sing, dance, and act all in the same show," and because she was a fan of co-creator Ryan Murphy's previous work on ''Nip/Tuck. Personal Life Rivera is an avid reader and dedicates her time to various charitable organizations, including GLAAD, The Trevor Project, and The Sunshine Foundation. She took up song-writing at the age of 15. According to Rivera, "My passion for music is one of my greatest loves." Rivera has stated that if she could not act or sing she could work as a writer. She has completed several screenplays and television scripts. Rivera's brother, Mychal, is a college football player, a tight end for the University of Tennessee, their sister is Nickayla which is a model. On April 9, 2013 she and Big Sean are seen held hands, so they are dating. Rivera noted in an interview with Latina magazine'' that she was raised a devout Christian but is very private about it, noting the conflict that can result from revealing such information. "It's hard and sort of sad that you do feel the need to tread lightly when you say, 'Yes I do go to church, and yes I do read the Bible' because once you do that, people will be like, 'Why are her boobs out? Why is her midriff showing? Why is she playing a lesbian?' I don't wanna deal with that stuff, so I've never really discussed it, it's very personal." Filmography Trivia *She likes to write songs. *Her vital statistics are 34-22-32. *She has a brother named Mychal Rivera, 22 and a sister named Nickayla Rivera, 18. *Her nicknames are NayNay, Bee, Nay Nay Rivers, Na Nay, Little Bee, and the Veiled Fairy. *Had a crush on Robin Thicke. *She likes Sushi and Mexican food. *Her favorite color is pink. *Her favorite band is Coldplay *Has an iPhone. *She loves to read *Is a fan of ''Nip/Tuck. *Has a Cavalier King Charles puppy named Lucy Ann Rivera *She worked on Hooters *Has a video of "Naya Dance" that has been on Youtube. *Made the cathphrase "Wanky." *She is the only left-handed cast member. *She's 5'5 feet tall (165 cm). *Her first concert was No Doubt. *She's a very good impersonator. *Got a record deal. *Favorite animal was a penguin. *She watches Pretty Little Liars. *She is best friends with Heather Morris. *Has dated glee writer Matthew Hodgson. *Her fans are called "Nayaholics". *One of her best friends is Kat Grahram from The Vampire Diaries. *She and Big Sean announced their engagement in October 2013 http://www.eonline.com/news/466704/naya-rivera-and-big-sean-are-engaged Gallery 7933_131762887043_82111_n.jpg 26439_387663802043_5659056_n.jpg 58972_437427107043_4705706_n.jpg Naya Rivera a.k.a Santana Lopez - January 12, 1987 - 25 yrs. old.jpg 60108_437691317043_3821751_n.jpg 162653_501722847043_1974532_n.jpg 267199_10150280754797044_8077374_n.jpg 184827_10150105612932044_2034441_n.jpg 182403_10150105812892044_5098893_n.jpg 182483_10150105612832044_4057617_n.jpg 7933_131988237043_2803923_n.jpg 7933_131988287043_7454673_n.jpg 7933_131988302043_7983045_n.jpg 26439_387014837043_7639299_n.jpg 26439_387499947043_2961053_n.jpg 36276_501723112043_2868489_n.jpg 38049_421842092043_3722713_n.jpg 38049_421842097043_4979430_n.jpg 38049_421842122043_3130677_n.jpg 167045_501722767043_5494082_n.jpg thr-glee-finale-spoilers.jpg glee_71444_1.jpg hollywood_reporter_magazine_subscription_glee_20110518.jpg 19174_273033687043_3860496_n.jpg tumblr_m7298k7sDc1qlutygo1_250.gif tumblr_m897whYUjj1qlutygo1_400.gif tumblr_m7rbvabN5u1ql8qts.gif tumblr_lutxusmwaI1qb1ucz.gif tumblr_luxa9vaC8e1qjrqwd.gif tumblr_lwm1zpOukV1qlutygo1_250.gif tumblr_lwxcmda8J91qlutygo1_250.gif tumblr_lykuxtiiUT1qlutygo1_250.gif tumblr_lzyhb3ssmK1qlutygo1_400.gif tumblr_m3lq39JMzX1qlutygo1_500.gif tumblr_m4ax9spEZO1qlutygo1_400.gif tumblr_m5foceQMq81qlutygo1_250.gif tumblr_m6m50b3pZm1qlutygo1_250.gif 482158_593876337291654_38488449_n.jpg Naya4.png Naya3.png Naya2.png Naya1.png 561404_596158933730061_1840524806_n.jpg 533701_596158377063450_1883464467_n.jpg 37044_457590717654163_130384900_n.png 528167_457166944363207_1144872325_n.png 936full-naya-rivera.jpg 470_2610132.jpg 410 na.jpg 62467-naya-rivera-and-big-sean-hit-the-42-premiere-red-carpet-as-a-couple.jpg 750029304.jpg big-sean-birthday-6.jpg Big-Sean-Naya-Rivera-and-Big-Seans-Family.jpg naya sean.jpg Naya_Rivera_Wishing_Big_Sean_a_Happy_Bir_86914658_thumbnail.jpg naya-rivera-big-sean-red-new-couple-alert-08.jpg naya-rivera-dating-big-sean.jpg tumblr_mkz05kDXLz1s57bimo1_500.jpg tumblr_ml1icqigJm1rcwk92o1_500.jpg WNDTsQ70Bmqm.jpg Cuties.gif 61567_10200520357424538_1163932806_n.jpg 295829_10200520366024753_725899572_n.jpg Videos Category:Actors